


Long Live The Battle Buddies

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I was in a bad place when I wrote this, M/M, aka i'm in retail hell and i need to let out some frustrations, battle buddies, evil battle buddies, someone make this happen, superpower au, we need more evil battle buddies in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: The Mad King and Rimmy Tim are the two most dangerous super villains the city has ever known. When someone is sent to spy on them, things don't go well.





	Long Live The Battle Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> I need to release some frustrations, so that's what this fic is for. It might not make sense or go on too long. You've been warned in advance.

The blindfold was removed and in a flash, he could see that he wasn't near the entrance to the Mad King's Hideout anymore. All he could remember was sneaking inside, seeing a blur of orange and purple and then getting conked on the head. His hands and legs were bound to a chair and looking around, he could see various science related machines and gadgetry. He also found a table not too far away from him with melee weapons, some more frightening to imagine hitting your head than others. He could also see an orange and purple raygun hanging on the wall next to a larger one that was blue and black, with the cracked crown logo on it. Yep. He was royally fucked.

"H-Hello?? Is there anyone there?! Can someone help me?" the captive yelled, trying to free himself from his restraints. "HELLO?? SOMEONE HELP ME!!"

The door to this mysterious room opened and in walked a figure, though small in size, quite intimidating to the eye and isn't to be underestimated. Because, that man was Rimmy Tim himself.

He walked in proudly, twirling the keys to his monster truck in his hand while whistling a happy tune to himself. His orange and purple costume could be seen from miles away, but no one pointed and laughed at it anymore. No one could live long enough to laugh at his color scheme or his height without him snapping his fingers and his monster truck either zooming to run them over or firing multiple lasers at them. 

He would not be made fun of any more.

"Hey there, pal. Sorry for knocking you out back there. It was either that or I could've sent my RimBot to take care of you. But, he's had a long day of having some fun in Los Santos and causing all sorts of chaos for me, that I had to let him rest. You understand, don't you?" Rimmy Tim smirked and patted his captive on the head a couple times. "Oh, by the way, that screaming you did earlier? Totally useless behind these walls. No one can hear you. Well, I did because I was right by the door and I was waiting for the right moment to come in. My boyfriend is always giving me these tips on how to be a more 'dramatic villain.'" he rolled his eyes and leaned closer to his victim.

"But, right now, you're stuck here with me. And we're gonna have a lot of fun together. Because you're gonna tell me things that I want to know or I'm gonna have to use one of these toys my boyfriend left behind. I'm sure he won't mind a bit." 

"Let me go! You don't know what you're doing, Rimmy Tim!"

The orange and purple wearing villain just chuckled and sat in the one of two chairs decked out in his color scheme. 

"I know exactly what I'm doing. Now, why don't you behave and tell me your name? I'm trying to help you out before MK gets back. He doesn't play as nicely as I do." 

"You're not going to get shit out of me! The Resistance will take you both down and you'll leave this city alone! You'll burn in hell! Both of you!" 

"HA! Us? Burn in hell? We'll take this city down with us, in that case. This place is filled with sin and evil, chaos from people you wouldn't even expect. Adults fighting adults, kids fighting kids. This is hell. Los Santos is hell. The world is hell, and my boyfriend and I are gonna rule it." Rimmy Tim pointed to the captive's shirt after a second of trying to pinpoint it. It was a black shirt with MK and RT crossed out in a red circle and line. "Ohhh..." he chuckled. "The Resistance, huh? There's always one trying to take us down. You can't stop us. Didn't you learn that today? Now, I'll ask again. Then, I'll have to start getting mean. Tell me your name and what you were doing snooping around this place."

"No!"

"NOW!"

"Fuck you, short stuff!" 

The door burst open and in sped a robot with the same color scheme as its owner, but much taller than him. He looked at the captive with bright red eyes and an angry expression.

"Oh! RimBot decided to show up. He gets very upset when you insult me. Why don't you show him what happens when someone calls me 'short?"" Rimmy Tim snapped his fingers.

RimBot formed a fist and punched him right across the face, leaving quite a bruise mark on the cheek.

"Do it again."

Once again, the robot punched the man, but the opposite way, and this bruise more darker than the first. 

Rimmy Tim smirked and relaxed more in his seat. "This is better than watching a movie with MK! Now then, I'll show you how easy it is to introduce yourself. You know me as Rimmy Tim, but my name is actually Jeremy." He took off his helmet revealing his bald head. "I feel comfortable telling you this, because there's no way in hell you're gonna make it out alive to tell anyone. So, there you have it. I'm Jeremy. What's your name?" 

"D-Douglas..." he stammered out in pain.

"Douglas! There we go. Was that so hard? Such a boring name, Douglas. I'm sure Ryan will have another name for you when he gets here. Oh. That's my boyfriend's name. You know him. He's the Mad King. And you can bet he'll be mad when he sees you here. He doesn't like intruders." Jeremy snapped his fingers again and motioned to his shoulders. RimBot immediately went behind the chair Jeremy was sitting in and began to massage his shoulders. "Ahh~ that feels nice. I've done so much work today that I'm completely tensed up. You know what would help me relax? If you were in pain, too. Let's make that happen, shall we?" 

Jeremy stretched out his right arm and an electrical current shot out of it towards Douglas. It engulfed him as he screamed in pain. 

"STOP! STOP THIS NOW!!" Douglas pleaded as he screamed some more.

But Jeremy was enjoying this far too much. He threw his head back and let out a laugh which turned into a high pitched cackle in seconds. "Yes, Douglas! Your screams satisfy me so! Scream some more for me!" He laughed again as he extended his other arm for more currents to shoot at Douglas. The screams got louder and so did the laughter. Jeremy grinned at what he's caused.

"Think you're so tough now? Calling me short? Questioning my powers? This is just the beginning for you!"

"What is going on in here?!"

Jeremy let his arms drop as he heard an all familiar voice. He turned around to see Ryan, the Mad King, enter the room in all his glory. His cracked crown shone brightly on his head.

"Ryan! You're back!" Jeremy rushed to him and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I've missed you so much. I've been having fun while you were away!"

"Oh you were, were you?" Ryan smirked. "Tell me, what have you been up to?" He spots Douglas, panting heavily in his chair, restraints still strongly tied around his ankles and wrists. "And who is this?" 

Jeremy sits back down. "This is Douglas, Ryan. He's our guest. He decided to drop by and ended up getting caught. I've been having my fun with him, but not too much fun. You weren't here yet."

"I see." Ryan walked around the chair Douglas sat in with an all-too amused look on his face. "Tell me, Douglas. Have you been enjoying my boyfriend's company?"

"Y-you both will be stopped! Let me go right now!" Douglas tried to be brave.

The Mad King just laughed and rubbed Douglas' cheek. "How sweet. He thinks he can stop us, Jeremy. Does he even know who we are? We're the Battle Buddies, the Terrible Duo. We run the streets of Los Santos, causing chaos wherever we go. We have the smarts and technology to do whatever we want to whomever we want. No one can match our powers."

"I've already demonstrated some of mine. He has such lovely screams, Ryan. I wanna hear them again!" Jeremy whined. 

"All in due time, my sweet. We must get some information out first. From the looks of his shirt, it looks like he doesn't like us very much." 

"He's part of The Resistance, Ryan."

"Oh! Finally, they come out of hiding! What are you planning, my friend? And what made you think you could come here to execute it?" Ryan asked, standing next to him.

Douglas stayed silent and didn't give an answer. He was still trying to recover from Jeremy's powers.

Ryan didn't like this. He grew angry, which made RimBot stand at attention, ready to fight.

"Now, Douglas- or shall I say, Edgar? Because you're in my domain now, you should have the proper name I give to all my prisoners. So, you're Edgar from now on. Anyway, Edgar, I am king here. You will obey me or there will be consequences. And trust me, I have a lot of those." 

Jeremy stayed in his seat, giggling to himself. This would be quite the show. "Told ya you'd get a new name, pal."

"Edgar is NOT my name!" 

RimBot promptly slapped him again.

"You are really trying my patience, Edgar. Whatever I say, goes. And I demand you tell me everything you were planning on doing tonight." Ryan picked up a crowbar from his table of "toys." 

"I would use my own powers on you, but why make your pain quick? I want it to stay, I want you to feel it. I want it to hurt inside and out. So, let's start with your kneecaps, hmm?"

"D-Don't touch me!"

"Then, I'm listening~" 

Still nothing.

"Fine, then." Rimbot held Edgar tightly as Ryan swung at both kneecaps, each causing lots of screaming and pain.

Jeremy sighed contently. "Listen to that, Ryan. It's beautiful, isn't it? Such lovely screams. You sure know the best ways to get them out of people."

"I mean...we haven't gotten to the good part yet." the Mad King chuckled, playing with the crowbar in his hand. It's safe to say Douglas won't be walking out of the hideout tonight. "And yes, you were right about the screams, my love. You're always right. That's why I love you so much." Ryan dropped the crowbar and passionately kissed Jeremy on the lips.

Jeremy laughed and pulled away. He stood up on his tip toes and tilted Ryan's cracked crown in jest. "Now, now, Ryan. Let's not do this in front of the guest. It's impolite."

The Mad King adjusted his crown and his traditional outfit. "I suppose you're correct." He turned back to Edgar, the malicious smile back on his face.

"Now, where were we? You were gonna tell me everything. Your plans, where your base of operations is, how big your group is. Every. Little. Detail. NOW, EDGAR!" Ryan demanded.

"No...n-never..." Edgar was in so much pain now that he could barely keep his eyes open or his head straight.

"Do it, Ryan. Do the mind thing. I love when you do the mind thing!" Rimmy Tim clapped with glee.

"All right, all right. Just for you, Jeremy. Because I love you so much." The Mad King took off his crown and flung it like a frisbee, his hair fully hanging low. Jeremy caught it and put it on his own head. It would have no effect on him, but it looked cool and he was the only other person allowed to wear it.

Ryan undid the bindings and Edgar plopped to the ground. "How sweet. You're already kneeling in front of me and I didn't have to tell you." He chuckled evilly. "What a good little Edgar you are."

"F...F-fuck you!"

Jeremy kicked him and Edgar fell right on his stomach. "How dare you?! Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!"

Ryan lifted his chin so Edgar was looking right at him. "We've hurt you enough physically, but mentally is another story. You're all mine now. Let's see what you're thinking about in that head of yours..." The Mad King closed his eyes and touched his forehead. He could see visions slowly forming images of people. One woman, and two kids.

"Hey, Rimmy Tim. He's thinking about his family right now. Aw, isn't that sweet?" Ryan cooed. Jeremy just chuckled from the other side of Edgar.

"You know, my RimBot could easily track them down. Maybe we can bring them here for some fun, too? Or maybe just deliver their fun where you can't see it? Which one is better?" Jeremy thought mockingly.

"You leave my family alone!" Edgar yelled. "Get out of my head!" 

"But Edgar, there are so many things I want to show you..." Ryan released his hold from Edgar's mind. He zapped Edgar with his own powers and the poor man fell over, eyes closed as if he were sleeping. But, he was far from dreaming.

Ryan took that image Edgar had of his family and made it part of Edgar's nightmares, with many horrible things happening to them inside his mind. He screamed and clutched his head in pain. "MAKE IT STOP! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

The Battle Buddies laughed manically while they watched Edgar writhe in pain, watching images play in his head, over and over, not knowing that this torture would never end, so long as Ryan had anything to say about it.

"It's so much fun to watch you suffer, Edgar. You're very entertaining. But, you could make this stop by telling us everything we want to know."

"Or RimBot can easily make whatever you're seeing right now come true." Rimmy Tim added.

"STOP IT! PLEASE STOP! I'LL TALK! JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Edgar screamed.

The buddies smirked and sat in their respective chairs, amused with what they've done. Ryan snapped his fingers and the illusions were gone. Edgar sobbed into the ground after watching unspeakable acts play on a loop in his mind.

"RimBot, sit him up." Ryan ordered.

The robot picked Edgar back up and placed his back in the kneeling position. Edgar's eyes were full of tears and he was holding the sides of his head in pain while shaking it back and forth.

"D-don't do that again... Please don't do that again. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, my friends...My resistance, I'm sorry." Edgar muttered.

"All right, Edgar-"

"Talk!" 

Edgar hung his head in shame. Rimbot immediately fixed that. But if Edgar could, he'd do it again. He just hoped his comrades could forgive him for what he was about to do.

\---------------------

The Resistance met twice a week in an undisclosed location. They were fed up with how the villains of the city were getting away with things and ruining their lives and wanted to fix it.

This was two weeks after they've sent Douglas on his mission. And they haven't heard anything from him since.

The leader of the group was typing away on his computer, the large screens on the opposite side of him showing all the information they've gathered over the years about the Battle Buddies. Until, he suddenly couldn't type anymore and his screen went black.

"W-What the fuck is the meaning of this?!" 

Then, every screen in the resistance building (including phones) showed the infamous Battle Buddies logo. They were hacked.

"Hello there, Resistance. I hope you weren't expecting to hear from Douglas again, were you?" They could hear the Mad King say. Sure enough, the screens changed again to show Ryan and Jeremy in their full outfits, sitting on their throne-like chairs, looking as menacing as ever. 

"H-how did you get into our systems?!" the leader gasped.

"It's amazing how fast information can be poured out of a person. Douglas was pathetic." Jeremy laughed.

"Where is he??"

"In the hole, where all the other Edgar's go when they're useless to me." Ryan smirked. "Probably dead by now. Who knows?"

The members of the resistance both gasped and screamed at the same time. 

The leader growled and clenched his fists. "You bastards! I'll kill you both!" 

"Oh, really? You and what army, pal? Because yours is pretty tied up at the moment." Jeremy pointed out.

The leader turned around to see that the members weren't screaming because of the news. They were screaming because many RimBots invaded the building and held their ray guns at them.

The Battle Buddies shared a nice evil laugh at this. 

"You're finished. And so is Los Santos." Jeremy declared.

"And soon, Earth will be, too." Ryan finished.

"No! This can't be happening!" the resistance leader screamed. "You're supposed to be stopped!"

"Yeah, but here's the thing. We _can't_ be stopped. Now, let's punish you all the same way we made Edgar suffer. Only for you guys, it'll end when you die." The Mad King used his powers through the screen and everyone started seeing visions of their loved ones getting hurt or their other fears in life playing on a constant loop. They all fell to the ground in immense internal pain and started screaming for it to stop.

Jeremy gave Ryan a big hug. "Such a wonderful melody of screams! This is way more better than just one person doing it. You're the best, Ryan."

"As are you, Jeremy. Now, what do you say we go and claim what's ours?" Ryan stood up and offered his hand.

"You mean, everything? Hell yeah!" Jeremy took his hand and stood up. "I love you, Mad King."

"And I love you, Rimmy Tim."

They shared a kiss together before heading out and showing Los Santos, then the world, why the Battle Buddies aren't ones to be messed with.


End file.
